The present invention is concerned with a spot-type disc brake, especially adapted for automotive vehicles.
A disc brake of this type is disclosed in W. German published Patent Application No. P 35 08 039. In disc brakes of this type, the outer brake pad is associated with the actuating means and is screwed to the adjacent outer leg of the brake housing. Such an arrangement could involve problems, especially at high temperatures, resulting in loosening of the screw connection whereby the safety of the brake is affected.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a spot-type disc brake wherein a screw connection for the outer pad is eliminated.